1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cyclic compounds and in particular to the reduction of cyclic nitro ketones to open the ring of the cyclic compound and form a nitro alcohol product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the art has shown that cyclic compounds may be reacted with other reagents to form cyclic products or products in which the ring has been opened. However, there exists a need in the prior art for various ring opened compounds of fairly large molecular weight and there exists a need to be able to produce such compounds from cyclic precursors.